


stars on their shoulders

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also this doesn't really have. a plot yet?? but a section of chapters will be character-centric, Class 79 AU, Gen, I'm gonna be making edits to backstories and adding my own hcs so yeah, Kiibo isn't here yet shh, Non Despair AU, charcters tbt, no v3 spoilers??, relationships tbt, v3 Hope's Peak Academy AU, v3 and hpa faculty-centric, with cameos from other characters somewhere i'm sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: The headmaster adjusted his suit jacket yet again, and let out a soft sigh, before finally stepping away from the window and towards the door, walking with his talentscout by his side, and meeting the enthusiastic teacher waiting for him by the gym doors.Today was the day they greeted Class 79 into Hope’s Peak Academy.15 of Japan's teen criminals have been scouted this spring to attend the next class in Hope's Peak Academy - it's better than a conviction and years in prison, after all.(An AU where the Hope's Peak arc and the Gifted Inmates are one and the same.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL IT'S HAPPENING.
> 
> OK so i'm gonna try my best to keep this Alive because god I love this AU.
> 
> Any feedback keeps my alive and feeds my family, and in later chapters when things pick up feel free to suggest things!! Also ASK ME ABOUT THIS AU BLEASE,,, I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS FOR MONTHS.

10am.

He’d been awake since 6, preparing and re-preparing, reciting his lines over and over again. How many times had he been at the opening ceremony now? It was ridiculous how nervous he was. Then again… this was Hope’s Peak Academy, and he had no idea how the students were going to react. With how many colourful characters were already attending the school, with how many unique personalities were contained within the walls (or lack thereof, sometimes) of Hope’s Peak Academy, you could never predict what was going to happen. Jin adjusted the lapel of his suit jacket like he had done countless times that morning - it was still creased, as it always did when he passed out in his office and wasn’t going to fix no matter how hard he tried - as stared out of his window that overlooked the front of the school. The path was littered with cherry blossoms, and they danced down gently from their branches onto the ants of students that made their way towards the building where talent was enhanced and hope was born… that way of referring to the school was so obnoxious, and yet, he couldn’t help but chuckle and maybe even feel proud.

The door to his office slowly opened, and Jin turned at the sound. He nodded softly as KIzakura mouthed something to him before stepping out of the door, pulling it to but not shutting it fully. The headmaster adjusted his suit jacket yet again, and let out a soft sigh, before finally stepping away from the window and towards the door, walking with his talent scout by his side, and meeting the enthusiastic teacher waiting for him by the gym doors.

Today was the day they greeted Class 79 into Hope’s Peak Academy.

* * *

 

“Ahem.” He cleared his throat into the mic to halt the chatter among the 15 students sat in the gym that morning, which they did rather quickly, considering who they were - they were quicker than the years before, he would even dare to say. “I suppose now we can get started, considering everyone is present.”

It was no different than the years before. Jin simply explained Hope’s Peak policy, their expectations, and introduced the staff that made up the faculty. He was actually rather surprised to how well the students listened - perhaps they were too scared to not.  
“And, finally,” he paused to watch them for a moment, before continuing. “As I’m sure you’re all aware, your time at Hope’s Peak Academy is considered police bail, and you are not to be sentenced so long as you are here, and you pass your final talent exam. If you fail at either of these things - or both - you will immediately be sent to the Gifted Inmates Academy, where I can assure you things will be a lot harsher than here.”  
He paused again. Some of the crowd looked uncomfortable. “But I hold it in good faith you will stay here. You’re all very talented, and I would like to believe you are more able and smarter than petty crimes, correct?” A slight mumble in reply. He’d take that, at the very least. “Good. Yukizome will lead you to your classroom, and your teacher should be arriving soon. Settle in well, students. Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy.”  
And with that, they were dismissed, and 15 bodies stood to their feet and followed the ginger girl who was nearly drowning in the crowd (most of them were taller than her, after all.)

After they all left, Kizakura leant against the podium and pulled his flask out of his pocket, laughing as he popped the cap. “...You sure this is a good idea, Jin? I mean… inmates for students-”  
“They were never inmates, Kizakura, they had simply been charged. I said this was bail, but it’s more along the lines of community service, not that I think about it… and besides, with the state of our legal system, they could have been falsely accused.”  
“I’m surprised you got it past the school board.”  
“As am I. But I’m thankful nonetheless.”  
The talent scout laughed, taking a quick swig of his whisky before glancing up to Jin, who still stared at the gymnasium doors that had long since closed. “This _is_ going to work, right?”  
“...” He paused for a moment, before looking over and meeting the gaze that stared at him with slight scepticism. “It will. And this will create a bigger hope for the country than any other class that has graduated. That much I will place my title on.”  
“...Ha. You sure are confident.”  
“When have I not been?”  
There was a quiet chuckle, and after that, the conversation was quiet and drifted from topic to topic, before the two left to return back to the headmaster’s office.

The school year had barely started, and no one could predict how the year would go on.

Maybe that was good, or bad, or something in between.


End file.
